Dean AmbroseOC One-Shot Requests
by YourxNightmarexHasxArrived
Summary: All Dean Ambrose one-shot requests will go here. For details, read inside. *No longer taking requests, sorry!*
1. Intro

For some reason, the one I had yesterday got deleted, but I guess that it's for the best, since I needed to change a couple of things.

These are the rules/notes:

1) Yeah, it has to be an OC

2) It HAS to be Dean Ambrose

3) Leave your requests in a review

4) If you request anything that isn't Dean Ambrose/OC, I won't write it. Sorry, but I'm afraid to step out of my comfort zone.

5) I'll write one each week (on Saturday, or any other day I feel like writing. However, if I'm in a good mood, the entire week)

6) I will do song-fics

7) Leave your description of your OC. For example:

Name:

Age:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

So that's it! I look forward to writing these one-shots for you.


	2. Chapter 1: randyortonfanforeva

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely no one. WWE Superstars belong to WWE/themselves. Britney belongs to randyortonfanforeva.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is my first time doing this. I hope that randyortonfanforeva and everyone else enjoys! Also, I know I updated a day early. Read the last author's note to find out why.

* * *

**Story Notes:** Because of the back story, Dean will be referred to as Jon.

* * *

**#1:** randyortonfanforeva

* * *

"Jon!" I shouted while banging on the bathroom door. He'd been in there for a good ten minutes, and I needed to shower. There was another shower in the house, but annoying Jon was much more fun.

"What? I'm kind of trying to wash my manly parts in here!" Instead of cringing like most people would do upon hearing that their best friend was washing his balls, I smiled. Hey, he's cute, and I've told him that a million times.

I turned the doorknob, opening it slowly in case his body had been turned to the door. Luckily for me, his back was turned and I watched as the water sprayed down his body. I stepped in and shut the door softly behind me and quietly pressed my body against the glass.

That's odd, I'd never seen that before. Well, I'd never seen his ass before, so that's probably why. "Is that a tattoo of a butterfly on your ass?"

He shuffled to the corner of the shower when he heard my voice. "Britney, get out of here!" he said, covering his ass. "I'll be out in five minutes, just go!"

I giggled at his failed attempts to hide his nudity; I could clearly see _everything_. "I know you were talking to your penis, Jon. By the way, Willy Wonka?"

"Go!" I walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

I swear to God, it's easy to upset him. But I knew that he would find some way to get back at me, because he usually did. However, they almost always end up with me finding out, playing along with it until I get bored, and annoying him until he did what ever I wanted him to do.

I've lived with Jon since we graduated from high school. I have no idea how we became best friends, but after we were done with all that high school crap, we had nowhere to live, so we decided to put any money we had to live together in a horrible apartment. After he got his job at the WWE, we moved to Florida in a huge house, and he was paying for everything. Since he was gone most of the time, I always got away with doing a lot of stupid thing. Like, I always use his underwear to get bird crap off my car. The funny thing was, he always brushed it off and wore them anyways.

I plopped down on the bed and turned on the TV to find a decent horror movie. That was my favorite genre of films. Yeah, I'm weird like that.

Jon came out of the bathroom holding a towel loosely around his waist. I tried to pry my eyes away from his wet body, but it was too hard; kind of like when you're enjoying some potato chips, but you don't want to eat too much, so after you promise yourself that you're going to stop, you purposely keep the bag next to you and dip your hand in every few minutes.

Well, maybe that's just me.

"His name isn't Willy Wonka…It's Wank A Willy." I shook my head at the complete idiocy of the name. Willy Wonka was already a terrible name to begin with, but Wank A Willy? No…it just doesn't work.

"Okay…I'm going to take that shower, then I'm going to make breakfast."

* * *

I went downstairs and saw Jon drinking _my_ last Pepsi. He was really going to regret doing that. "Why the hell didn't you drink the Coke? You know how much I love Pepsi."

"Aren't they basically the same thing?"

I nearly choked on air when he said that. They are absolutely NOT the same thing. We've had this arguments lots of times before, but he always said that they are the same when he knew that he was going to get the same answer. "One is named _PEPSI_ and one is named _COCA COLA_. That is a huge difference!"

"You know, sometimes I ask myself 'Why do I love this retard?'" I ran over to him and hugged him for two reasons. One: because he said that he loved me. Two: because he called me a retard. "Umm, breakfast would be nice," he said while trying to get loose from my death grip.

"You can get off your lazy ass and do it yourself," I said before letting him go. "Wait, you'd probably burn the house down. Stay on your lazy ass."

I put the toast in the toaster and waited for Jon to say something regarding my hair, as he usually did around that time. I felt a hand moving around on my head, so I turned around and saw Jon practically raping my hair. "Blonde, blue, and green. Why those?"

"For the last time, there isn't any symbolic reason why I chose blue and green. It's just two colors that I like." I saw his mouth open like he was about to speak, but I knew what he was going to say. "No, I am not in a secret society!"

That's how it's been since the first time he saw my hair this way. When he went away with WWE, I had nothing to do, so I added blue and green highlights to my blonde hair. All of a sudden I became a part of some kind of secret club thingie.

The toast popped up, making me jump five feet into the air and caused Jon to laugh. "Someone's scared," he teased. I'd fix him for that.

I put mine and his plate on the table then sat down, immediately taking a bite out of my toast. "What's on the agenda?" I asked. Knowing him, he had absolutely nothing to do.

"Well, I have to go to Walmart to by some snacks for the party," he replied. He knew that I loved parties.

"Woohoo! I was planning on going there, too, but now I get to do it with you! I'm warning you now, I'm going to annoy the hell out of you," I said, patting him on the top of his head.

"I always prepare myself for that, Britney. You're a walking elevator song," he replied. I knew that already. I've mastered the art of being annoying, and I'm damn proud. "Do you need to get anything else while we're there?"

"I do, actually. I need a new bikini since the other one got too small for me…tease me about gaining a few pounds and I'll punch you in the mouth."

He laughed and rose from his seat to put his dishes in the sink. "Thanks for the heads-up, brat. By the way, can I help you look for your bikini? If Eve doesn't-" I cut him off at that she-wolf's name. He knew how much I hated her.

"Why did you even bother to say its name in front of me?" I asked, slamming my hand down on the table.

He casually leaned against the counter and shrugged. "From your last conversation, I thought that you guys finally learned to like each other."

"You thought that her sarcasm and passive aggressiveness was kindness? You are so stupid," I said, shaking my head in disbelief.

Eve and I never started off right. In fact, it was a complete disaster. She came across as a huge bitch and nothing's change. I can tell that she likes Jon, but she thinks that I'm in her way. Maybe if she didn't act the way that she did when we first met, maybe she would have him. Let me fill you in.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_It was my first time meeting all of Jon's new friends. So far, I've only met two, and they were Joe and Colby. They seemed like cool people, so I knew that they would become some of my closest friends._

_While having a conversation with the three men, I felt someone trying to wedge their way between Jon and I. After Jon gave me a description of nearly all of his friends, I instantly knew who she was. Eve Torres._

_The first thing I noticed about her was that she had on a pink shirt and a purple skirt, which were two colors that I hated. Regardless, I was still confident that we would get along. "Hi, my name is-" I was cut off by her putting her hand in my face. Yeah, that's when it started._

_She turned to Jon, completely ignoring me. "So, I heard the Britney wasn't coming with you. Since you're free_-"

_Jon laughed and pointed to me, making her turn around slowly. She flashed a fake smile and extended her arm. I laughed and shook my head. After what happened earlier, I didn't think that I wanted to be her friend at all. "Britney, can you please be nice?"_

_I scoffed and turned away from both of them. He saw what happened, but he did absolutely nothing. I'd never seen Jon that way before, so I guessed that it was Eve that got him to act that way._

_Stupid fake bitch._

* * *

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Well, I have to buy her a bikini. She said that she forgot to bring one. By the way, she suggested that we have a pool party," Jon said while pacing back and forth, waiting for my response.

"We can have a pool party, but make sure it stays away from me. I don't think I'll ever want to deal with her again." I rose from my seat, put the dishes in the sink, and went upstairs to rest for a while. The thought of her name ever being thrown around like nothing made me upset.

* * *

I woke up, dragging myself out of the fugue of twenty minute nap. I walked out of my room, hoping to find Jon working out. Instead, when I went downstairs, I saw the she-wolf sitting on the sofa. Now I had to burn it.

I heard her talking on the phone, so I decided not to let her see me. For some reason, I thought that she would make up some kind of ridiculous lie about me. "Well, she might not be here for long. I'll go find a stunning bikini today and those endless conversation about her will be out of the window. This house will be mine and she'll live on the streets." Like I said millions of times before, she's a she-wolf.

Deciding that I've heard enough, I went into the kitchen and pretended that I didn't see her, or that I heard what she said. I grabbed a water out of the refrigerator and walked into the living room. Eve looked at me and scowled. "If you don't want to see me, you could go back to where ever the hell you came from."

Just as she was about to say something most likely mean to me, Jon came into the room. "Hey, Britney. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and smiled, knowing that I wouldn't have to be in her presence. "Let me grab my stuff and we can go."

* * *

Apparently, Eve was coming to the mall with us and Jon knew that I wanted to stay as far away as possible from her. He wanted her follow so she could pick out the bikini. Well, I'm sure that he wanted to do it himself, but she wanted to follow him around.

I walked into Walmart, a grimace on my face as I listened to Jon and Eve talk about puppies. Everything about the thing (by thing, I mean Eve) pissed me off. The fact that it was even living got under my skin.

I grabbed a cart and went off without them. I knew what Jon usually bought for parties; those were Doritos, sour cream and onion Pringles, and fifteen cans of Pepsi and Coca Cola. They caught up to me and Jon put his hand on my shoulder. "Lighten up, Brit. You seem to be in a bad mood."

_Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?_ I've said how much I hated the thing countless times, but he still brings her around me and talks to her most of the time. "Well, sorry."

He rolled his eyes and left me with the she-wolf. "He doesn't like you, you know," it said, putting its hand on my shoulder. I didn't like her touching me at all; it made me feel like she was planning to set me on fire.

I brushed its hand off of me and walked away. I knew that Jon didn't hate me; we've been best friends for a long time and he could never hate me unless I betrayed him, which I have never done. Yes, we have arguments, but a lot of best friends have them.

I grabbed all the things that I knew Jon would want before looking for him to make sure that he I got everything. I saw him staring a box of condoms, so I giggled. He heard me and turned around. "What? Can't a man get laid?" He asked jokingly. He picked up another box and threw it at me. "Just in case." I threw it in the cart. Like he said, "just in case".

"So, I got the Doritos, Pringles, Pepsi, Coke, and condoms. Do we need anything else?"

He nodded. "Yeah, actually. I need to buy something for someone. Where's Eve? I need her to see." Just like that, I was angry again. Why, Jon, WHY?

"I don't know, nor do I care. Go find her yourself."

It came from behind me and went up to Jon to hug him just to rub it in my face. "Jon, I found the perfect necklace, I love it!" Oh, so that someone was the she-wolf. I should have stayed home.

"I'm glad you like it." He turned back to me and placed his arm around my shoulder, making the she-wolf scowl. "Can we please talk about Eve later?" He whispered.

"Sure, if you want to hear the same thing for the hundredth time."

* * *

After we finished shopping, Jon and I started getting ready for the party. Oh, I forgot that the she-wolf was with us. It was abnormally quiet.

While cleaning the living room, Jon decided that it was the perfect time to talk about Eve. "Tell me, what do you hate about her?" he asked.

"Everything," I replied. Really, I meant what I said. Even the way she speaks makes me want to rip her vocal chords out.

"Seriously, what exactly do you hate about. her? She seems like a cool person," he said, looking around.

"She seems nice to you because she likes you. To me, she's a bitch. Do you know what she told me while you were looking for your 'products'? She said that you don't like me. She's trying to get me away from you, and I'm probably the first person who didn't leave when she threatened our friendship."

Jon looked at me, then walked away. I pissed him off this time.

* * *

It was a few minutes before the party really started, but a few people already showed up. Those few people were Punk, Dolph, and his brother Ryan. I decided to talk to Ryan because he was funny and I needed someone to cheer me up.

"Do you have any idea what made him just suddenly stop talking to you?" he asked.

"Well, I told him what I hated about Eve, but he wanted me to tell him. Maybe I kind of sent him over the edge with my speech. But I've known Jon for a long time, and wouldn't normally get mad over that."

His eyes were wide when I finished talking. "I can't believe he's _still_ hanging out with that lying bitch. I thought he would've stopped after she cheated on him with Cena."

Wait, what? First, I never knew that they were dating. Why did no one tell me? Second, if she cheated on him, why the hell was he still buying her jewelry and all that crap? "They were dating? When?"

"I don't know exactly when it started, but I found out around the time he got moved up to the main roster. How could he not tell you? Haven't you guys been best friends since high school?"

I glanced over at him. He was talking to Eve, no surprise there. Judging from the thong she had on for a bikini bottom, she was looking to impress him. "Yeah, we have. However, I'm questioning whether or not we can call each other best friends at this point."

"I would talk to him before making such a decision. Eve might be doing something to him, you never know."

"No, not now. I'm too upset."

I went inside the house to put on my bikini, since it was time for the party to start. After putting it on, I heard someone knock on the door. I opened it and saw Eve standing there. "What do you want, she-wolf?"

She pushed past me and sat on my bed. Remember, she was wearing a thong, and meant I had to get a new bed. "What's so special about you? I look _a lot_ better than you."

"I'm not even going to argue. Just get out." Realizing that she finally broke my confidence, she did as I told her to. She finally did it.

I went back downstairs to at least try to enjoy the party. There were a lot more people than the last time, and I liked all of them, but I wasn't in the mood. I just went in the pool and didn't say a word to anybody.

I've never felt this way before. Out of the millions times Jon and I stopped talking this feeling was never felt. I didn't know what it was, but it felt really odd, and I didn't like it.

My eyes involuntarily moved over to where he was. He was having fun with all his friends, including Eve, but he was completely ignoring the only person that talked to him in school.

Punk moved closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I heard what happened, Brit," he said, looking at Jon. "Are you ready to talk to him now?"

If it will get people to stop talking to me, sure. "Alright." I got out of the pool and walked over to the table Jon was sitting at. Right before I could talk to him, Eve pulled him into a kiss. Those feelings that I hated were growing stronger, and I couldn't stand it. I ran into the house and sat on the steps.

Jon came in, holding the same necklace that he bought for Eve. As much as I wanted to say that I wasn't happy to see him, I actually was. It seemed like no matter what he did, I had to forgive him. "Brit, I'm sorry." He took a seat next to me. "Ryan told me everything. I'm sorry I never told you about Eve and I. I knew you didn't like her, but it was still wrong."

I nodded and got up from the steps, but he pulled me back down. "What else is there to say?"

"This one's really important." I sat back down and sighed. If it was about Eve, I _seriously _didn't want to hear it. "Take the necklace," he said, placing it in my hand.

"I thought you bought it for the she-wolf."

"Why would I do that when she cheated on me? I called her to help me pick out the perfect one and keep it a secret, but she acted like it was hers, so I just went with it."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. He was _almost_ forgiven. Even though he apologized, I had a hard time forgetting all the things Eve said today and the kiss.

"There's a reason I bought you that necklace, Brit. You see, there's a reason that I stopped talking to you today. You said friendship in your speech, but I don't want us to be friends. I want us to be…okay, you should know that I don't normally do these things, so do you understand what I'm trying to get across?"

I pulled his face close to me; our noses almost touching. "I understand perfectly." His lips touched mine softly, but it felt amazing. I now knew what those feelings were before; Jealousy. Well, part of it was jealousy and part of it was genuine hatred towards Eve.

It took me a while to notice, but Joe and Colby were staring at us. Pervs…"Finally!" Colby exclaimed. I laughed and shook my head at the utter stupidity of those two.

Eve came in and saw Jon's arm around me. To her, it didn't mean anything. To me, it meant everything. "Jon, let's go," she said, obviously trying to get him away from me.

"You can't control him anymore, she-wolf. You said that he didn't like me and you were right; he loves me. By the way, no one likes you. If anyone ever acts like they like you, it's either because their too afraid to tell you how much of a bitch you are, or they see you as easy way to get laid." She scoffed and walked out.

Jon turned to me and gave me a kiss. "Do you remember those ''just in case'' condoms? Right now would be ''just in case''."

"Ew," Colby and Joe said in unison. My life was finally complete; I got to see Jon naked with his permission.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the longest one-shot that I've ever written, but it's worth it. Once again, I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Next week's one-shot will be for 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess.

PS: As I write this, I'm fangirling because Ryan (the same one in the story) just sent me a DM on Twitter. My life= complete…


	3. Chapter 2: 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dean Ambrose, CM Punk, Santino, or Aksana. They belong to themselves/WWE. Roxanne belongs to 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, this was actually supposed to be up yesterday, but I lost everything on my laptop and I had to write it over. Sorry?

* * *

**#2: **1 Crazy Burnette Goddess

* * *

"Give me something strong enough to make me forget half of my life," I said after sitting on the bar-stool. I had no idea what the bartender was going to give me, and I didn't care; as long as it did what I wanted it to do, I had no problem. Well, besides the fact that my now ex-boyfriend was cheating on me with one of his co-workers for two years.

He came back with a drink and I took a sip of it, which burned my throat a little bit. "You're drinking that? You are one tough chick," someone said. I turned around and I was surprised to see that my favorite wrestler was just inches away from me.

"Thanks, Dean." I purposely dropped his name in just to see his reaction.

"You're a wrestling fan? That doesn't surprise me. Most people in Chicago are wrestling fanatics." That's true; there isn't one person I know that doesn't like wrestling. In fact, I met that asshole at a wrestling show. "So, what's your name? Judging from your red hair, I assume that it's kind of wild."

"Does Roxy sound wild to you?" He nodded then rose from his seat. "Where are you going?" I asked.

He pointed to the door. "Back to the hotel. Nice meeting ya, Roxy."

"Sorry to say this, but you are a _so_ lame! Did you even have a drink?"

He chuckled and went back to his seat. "Fine, fine." He ordered the same drink that I had, which I found out was called Moon Shine. "I probably shouldn't be drinking this; I promised Aksana that I wouldn't-" he stopped himself from talking, and I assumed that it was because it was something only wrestlers should know.

A few drinks later, we were both drunk off our asses. Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bar, stumbling all the way out. After almost falling for the millionth time I finally asked a question that I would've asked earlier if I was sober. "Where are you taking me?" I slurred.

Instead of answering me, he crashed his lips against mine. Drunk or sober, I enjoyed it. His hands were moving all over my body, and I loved every second of it; it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, after all. He pulled away and smiled. "I want to show you something." I would've stopped him right there, but that Moon Shine…damn.

* * *

I woke up with a massive headache. I had no idea where I was or what happened the previous night; it was all blur.

My clothes were scattered across the floor, so I picked them up and put them on. I caught a glimpse of Dean and all the memories came back. Although it was an enjoyable experience, it was a horrible thing to do. I just got of a relationship that I'd been in for five years; I shouldn't have screwed around with someone I barely knew outside of TV.

My stomach turned, so I ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of it. While doing so, I saw a shadow coming towards me. "Do you have any idea what happened last night?" he asked.

I washed out my mouth and turned around to face him, leaning against the sink. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Look, I normally don't do this whole one-night stand thing, but I'm going have to leave this as it is. I don't mean to sound like an asshole or anything, but-" I cut him off. I completely understood; I didn't want it to go any further, anyway.

"It's alright, Dean. I like it that way. I'm not ready for a relationship; I just got out of one," I said while looking at my feet.

"At least you're not in a relationship. Don't tell anyone about this, but I'm dating Aksana and she's pregnant." I was shocked to hear that, especially considering that I never thought of him and Aksana together.

"I promise I won't say anything. Anyway, have a nice life," I said before walking out of the door. However, I was blocked by someone else who I knew from TV; CM Punk. "Sorry," I whispered while staring up at him. He most likely wanted to know why a girl who has never appeared on anyone's television screen was coming out of his friend's room. But I didn't care at the moment; I just needed to get the hell out of there.

* * *

After walking around for a while, I realized that I had nowhere to go, since I lived with him far too long for me to ever consider buying a house. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, so I took it out and answers it, not bothering to check who it was. "Hello?"

"_Roxy! Where were you last night? Sarah and I have been looking for you,_" My "sister" Miranda said. I used the quotes because she was one of my close friends, but she acted more like my older sister because she was a couple of years older than me. It can get annoying at points, but she got me out of a lot of things before.

"Calm down, Miranda. You can look for me outside David's apartment," I said as I looked at the building in front of me. My feet were so accustomed to going there that I must have gone there by accident.

"_What happened? David said that you stormed off last night._"

"You'll find out, Miranda." I hung up the phone and searched for David's car for some reason. I turned around for a quick second and I swore that I saw Dean. Then again, my brain was still kind of messed up from the Moon Shine.

I found his car and opened the door, which I knew he never locked. A lot of things happened in there; things that shouldn't be done. "I miss those moments," I said before lying down on the backseat. I fell asleep a few minutes later; I needed the rest.

The door opened, causing me to pop up. I completely forgot where I was sleeping, which was normal. Sometimes I would go to the beach, and when I got tired, I slept right on the sand. "Roxy, what the hell are you doing in my car?" David asked.

"It doesn't matter because I'm going. Drop everything off at Miranda's house," I said before brushing past him. I was pulled back, which was odd considering _he_ cheated on me. "What?"

"Can I kiss you? I mean, it feels like I should right now."

So, I get cheated on and got my heart-broken, yet he expects me to just kiss him because he wants me to. How did I not realize how much of an idiot he is? "No, I don't think so."

Unfortunately for me, he didn't want to hear the word 'no', so he kissed me anyway. I pulled away and slapped him. "You're a real bitch."

"Roxy!" Sarah called out. I turned around and saw her waving her hands around. "Where were you?" Without answering, I walked over to her car, got in, and slammed the door. "You're in a bad mood," she said.

"I know that. Please take me to your house; I have nowhere to sleep now."

"What happened? Did you and David have a fight?" Miranda asked, keeping her eyes locked on the road. "I'm sure you guys will make up soon."

"I don't think so, guys. He's too busy getting other girls to spread their legs for him," I said. She slammed down on the brakes, causing all of us to fly forward. Thank God for seatbelts. "Jesus, Miranda."

"I told that fucker to never hurt you in any way at all. I want to know why he even bothered to do it when he knew that I would find out eventually."

"Did you spy on him, Miranda? I understand that you're looking out for me, but that's just kind of creepy."

Sarah nodded and tapped Miranda on her shoulder. "I told you so! That's a complete invasion of privacy."

"Yeah, but if I didn't spy on him, Roxy wouldn't have known about the time he broke her comb and bought her a new one to replace it," she said proudly.

"It was just a damn comb! Anyway, start driving; I need to pretend that last night never happened and get on with life," I said. Fortunately, they didn't ask where I was again. I didn't think that lying to them would be right. Well, I could've just tell them the "truth".

* * *

After sleeping again for a while, I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. "What?" I said sleepily.

"_Roxy, right?_" Dean asked. I don't even know how he got my number, but I'm glad that he did.

"Yeah, can I help you with anything?"

"No, I just wanted to see if you're still alright with the whole thing; you seemed kind of sad when I told you about Aksana."

Actually, I was kind of sad when I heard about it, but he didn't need to know that. "I'm fine, Dean. Though, I would like to know how you got my number."

"_I don't know, I just found it in my phone and I decided to call you. So…be safe._"

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and stared at it for a while. If he had my phone number, maybe got something from him, too. I checked my contacts, but I didn't find anything. I checked my pictures and I found that seventeen new pictures were taken. "Oh my God," I said when I looked at one of the pictures. Both of us were naked in it.

Sarah came into the room and I threw down my phone on the bed. "Whoa, sorry for startling you. I brought some food; are you hungry?"

"Yeah, thanks." I took the plate away from her and sat up. "You know Dean Ambrose right?" I asked for some strange reason. She nodded and smiled. "Well, last night, I…Never mind."

"I hate it when people do that, Roxy. C'mon, tell me! Did you meet someone while talking about him. Did you sleep with someone because you liked Dean Ambrose?"

"Yeah, I_ did_ sleep with someone, and it _was _because of Dean Ambrose. If I tell you the details, promise not to tell Miranda; she'll want me to be in a relationship with him."

"Okay, I promise. Now tell me!" she exclaimed. "Who did you sleep with?"

"Let's start from the beginning; I came home from work early because I got fired. I was kind of excited to David that I got fired because you know how much I hated that job. Instead, I found a girl with her hands down his pants. He didn't bother to chase after me after I left, which pissed me off even more. The bar was open, so I went in and got some Moon Shine; something seriously strong. Sitting next to me was-" she cut me off and grinned.

"The guy?"

"Let me finish. Anyway, sitting next to me was Dean Ambrose." I watched her for a moment and her grin grew wider and wider as she thought about what could possibly happen after that. "We talked for awhile, then he was going to leave, but I told him to stay. When he did, he ordered the Moon Shine and we were both drunk a few minutes later. I don't remember the exact details after that, except for when I woke up in the morning. We had sex, but we have to keep it as a onetime thing," I said while looking at her. "He told me why, but I promised not to tell anyone."

"You…Dean Ambrose…Slept…Oh my God!" She said. At that point, she was bouncing on the bed like she was the one who slept with him. "Can you tell anyone that you slept with him?"

"I can, but I don't want to. Does the whole world really need to know who Dean Ambrose had a one-night stand with? It doesn't really matter, nor does it concern them." She nodded and got up.

"I promise I won't tell. By the way, I hope you know what you're doing; I've seen you all over the TV screen saying how much you want to take him to bed, and now that you've actually done it, do you think you can just let it go and be okay with it?"

Actually, I did feel kind of angry that I couldn't keep him to myself, but it had to be done; he had a baby on the way and I'm just a girl who was stupid enough to get drunk the same night that I finished with my boyfriend. "I'm completely okay with it." stand with? It doesn't really matter, nor does it concern them."

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and I realized that I left the necklace that David gave me at the hotel. I didn't know why I cared about it, but I needed to get it back immediately. All I needed to do was find my phone.

"Roxy, why the hell do you have pictures of you and Dean Ambrose naked on your phone?" Oh God, she hit the annoyance center. She acts like my fucking mother and I hate it!

"Because I have a phone that can take pictures. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah, who told you to go out and sleep with him?"

I groaned and took my phone away from her. "Miranda, I'm a fucking adult. Who I sleep with isn't your problem; it's mine. I know you're just looking out for me, but this needs to stop. I don't need your permission to do anything regarding my sex life, okay?"

She laughed and folded her arms across her chest. "You know, you're going to wish you didn't say that. I have something to say that I've been waiting to say for long time; I slept with David five times already. Just let that sink in."

I was trying my hardest not to kick her ass; I never liked getting into fights, which seemed odd for someone who loved wrestling, but I found it extremely difficult at that moment. "You know, I don't like you. I didn't like you before because you treated me like a Goddamn child, but now I hate you for everything. When you were spying on David, you weren't looking out for me; you were making sure that he didn't cheat on _you_." After that I walked out of her house, slamming the door behind me.

I could already tell that my day was going to get worse. With my favorite wrestler turning me down, my friend sleeping with my boyfriend before we broke up, and having nowhere to live now, it was inevitable.

My phone vibrated again and I took it out. It was a text message from Dean.

_You left your necklace in my room. Do you want it back?_

I thought about it for a while. I didn't really want it back, but I wanted to see him for no particular reason.

_Yeah, I want it back. Where can I get it?_

_Actually, I'll bring it to you. If you turn around, you'll see me. That blue rental is mine._

I didn't know how he found me, and I didn't bother to ask. The only thing that mattered was that he was there and I had the opportunity to talk to him at least for a while.

I walked over to the car and waited for him to lower the window. "Here it is," he said. I took it then stared at it for a while. "Where did you get it?"

"I didn't buy it; someone else did and I don't know where he bought it." There was an awkward pause, so I decided to end the conversation. "Thanks," I said before walking away.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. I turned around to face him. "Can you follow me back to the hotel? I promise I won't do anything." I walked back over to the car and got in. "So, who bought you the necklace?"

"My ex bought it. I like it, but I don't know if I want to keep it. I mean, it looks awesome, but I don't like to think about him."

"You mean the guy who kissed you earlier?" My eyes widened. So, I my mind _was _right when I saw him. "Yeah, Punk followed you and he dragged me along with him. I'm sorry."

I laughed then shook my head. After hearing that, I knew that Punk could have become one of my friends. "If you weren't my favorite wrestler, I probably would've been out of the car right now."

"Yeah, I would, too."

* * *

I followed Dean up to his room. While waiting for him to open the door, I looked around the place. A lot of WWE Superstars were watching me suspiciously as they came out of their rooms. Couldn't say that I blamed them.

He opened the door and walked in. To my surprise, Aksana was on the bed rubbing her stomach. "Who is she?" she asked. I turned around and walked back out of the room, but I heard another voice, and it was one I knew too well. "David, go back!"

How many girls was this man cheating on me with? Was it so hard to whip it out every time he saw a girl? "I blame myself for dating him in the first place," I muttered while pressing the down button on the elevator.

Before the doors open, I heard Dean's voice, and I was sure everyone else heard it; it was _so_ loud. "What the fuck do you mean it's not mine?"

I walked into the elevator and pressed one. I needed my life to go back to the way it was, except for me ever meeting David or Miranda, of course. As much as I liked Dean, I didn't think that I could ever have a normal life with him.

When the elevator stopped, I walked out and left my necklace on the floor. I had no use for it, even if it was pretty.

"Roxy!" I heard Dean call out. He ran up to me and kissed me. After he pulled away, I smiled.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. He turned around and looked at Aksana and David smiling.

"I tore up my hotel room just to see if you left something so I could find a reason to see you. When Punk asked me to follow you, I _really _wanted to do it. The reason I brought you here is…well, I had to tell you something so you could stay with me longer. Now that I know that Aksana's been cheating on me and that baby isn't mine, I can finally tell you how much I love you." I was speechless. A WWE Superstar was actually interested in me. "By the way, I kind of have some pretty R-rated pictures of you on my phone."

"Funny; so do I."

* * *

**A/N: **Next week I'll be doing a one-shot for stilettosandswitchblades with her OC Kylie Thompson.


	4. Chap 3: MyRedStilettosAndMySwitchblade

**Disclaimer:** You know, I'm getting tired of doing this. It's boring, so I'm going to let Chris Jericho do it.

Chris: Why me?

Me: Because I want you to.

Chris: Are there any rules?

Me: Yeah, all you have to do is say something funny and actually say a disclaimer. I don't want a repeat of last time

Chris: Haha…I don't get it.

Me: You aren't supposed to.

Chris Well, I don't want negativity on this subject. Anyway, that girl who I talked to a while ago apparently doesn't own anything but the plot. Apparently, Kylie belongs to MyRedStilettosAndMySwitchblade. And the song is A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold. She doesn't own that, either.

Me: Great! Get out now!

Chris: Wait, you said that I belong to you last night. Am I being disowned?

Me: Chris, last night we were…okay, yes. Bye.

Chris: Well, thank you for making me sad.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm kind of surprised that I'm getting so many requests; I was expecting like two or three requests…not that I'm complaining.

* * *

**#3: **MyRedStilettosAndMySwitchblade

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" The news came as a huge surprise, since I didn't even come in contact with him in the ring.

"No, I'm not. Summer Rae got into a car accident, and you're the only heel Diva who's had dancing experience."

I never liked Fandango; he was so full of himself, and I was more than sure that everyone in the locker room knew that. Why they would pair me up with him knowing what chaos would probably happen.

Unfortunately, I had no choice; if I did it, I would get a chance to prove that I belonged on the main roster earlier than I expected. "Okay, okay. I guess it's not long until Summer's back, anyway." I dismissed myself from the office, my head hanging. I guess I had to break the news to Fandango.

While walking down the corridors of WWE Headquarters, I felt something tickling my leg. The very first thing I thought was '_Spider! It's going to eat my flesh! Get it off me!_' I quickly turned around and saw Fandango tickling me with a feather. "Asshole," I muttered.

He put his hand over his chest and pouted as if I hurt him. "Is that any way to treat your new partner?" Well, at least I didn't have to tell him. "So, when can we start practicing?"

I stared at him for a while, trying to think of an answer. I never wanted to even be near him, but I guess I had to. To prove to Vince that I belonged on the main roster, I had to practice as much as I could. "Now would be a good enough time. As much as I hate the sight of you, I just need to get to the main roster."

He put his hand on my shoulder then smiled, making me cringe. I didn't like him touching me at all. "Kylie, unlike you, I have a life. I have a date right now, which I'm incredibly late for. We'll start tomorrow."

My question was, if he wanted to start the next day, why did he bother to ask me? Well, it was Fandango, so it didn't really surprise me.

Oh, well. If I had nothing to do, usually I would train with anybody who I liked at NXT, which were quite a few people.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to put you in a head-lock," I said to Paige. We were in there for a while, getting ready for a match that was inevitable; the fans wanted it to happen.

Dean Ambrose came down to the ring and clapped his hands. It seemed to me that he had been secretly watching for some time. "Good job. But Kylie, when you put her in a head-lock, hold your wrist, not your forearm."

"I'll take that into advisement," I said before giving Paige a high-five. However, something was strange. The only person on the main roster that had a reason there was Fandango. The last time I checked, no one had a guest appearance on the show that night."Is there any reason why you're here?"

"Can't I come see old friends on my day off?" he asked before climbing into the ring. "Just to rain on your parade, that old friend's not you."

"It couldn't be me; I stopped talking to you for four months because you pinned me to the wall and tickled the piss out of me," I said while leaning against the ropes.

Dean shook his head then walked around the ring. "I've told you a million times that I'm sorry. Most girls like being tickled," he said while running his hand though his hair. "By cute guys, anyway."

I looked at Paige and I noticed that she was uncomfortable. She knew what happened between us, and she obviously didn't forgive him like I did. "Paige, can Dean and I talk for a moment?"

She nodded and climbed out of the ring. "I'll talk to you later, Kylie."

I turned my attention back to Dean, and I could that he knew what I wanted to talk about. We'd been avoiding it for over a year, and we needed to talk about it. "I know that this topic isn't the most comfortable, but we need to discuss this."

He sighed then sat on the turnbuckle, letting a tear slide down his face. He obviously regretted his actions, but it was only a matter of time until we brought up the topic. "I think about it every day, Kylie. It haunts me, and I just want to go back in time and pretend that it didn't happen."

I wanted to cry, too, but I couldn't; I didn't want him to know how much it hurt me. "Why? Why did you do it to me? You could have had me any other time you wanted; we were dating. What made you want to rape me?"

"No, please don't say that word. You know that I can't stand to hear that word. It eats my flesh away when I think about my actions, Kylie. If you weren't the nice person that you are, I would've been in jail right now instead of living my dreams. Hell, if our roles reversed, I would've turned my ass in," he sobbed.

He tried to avoid answering the question, but I wasn't going to let him off easy this time. I really needed to get all the extra weight off me; at one point, it was affecting my work. "You didn't answer the question, Dean. Why did you do it?"

After wiping away the tears, Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You're going to think that I'm stupid after you hear this," he warned. "I heard that you were cheating on me with Fandango." He waited for my reaction; he knew how much I hated him. "After hearing the news, I went out and got drunk. When I went back to the house, I was under the assumption that you were with him."

After he said that, something made a lot more sense. "That's why you were saying his name when you were doing it?"

"That's exactly why. While doing it, I kept seeing his face, telling me that I wasn't good enough and that you wanted him. That was all it took for me to do it over and over." I couldn't hold my tears in anymore; I needed to cry. The details of the night kept replaying in my head.

I turned around and saw Fandango coming. "My date left, and I'm free to practice."

Dean looked at me, a scowl on his face. "Maybe I was right about the whole thing," he said after climbing out of the ring. "Have a nice life, Kylie."

"Dean, I still don't-" I stopped myself from talking; I've known Dean for a long time, and it would have most likely taken more than my words to convince him that I didn't like him.

Fandango shrugged and came into the ring with me. "So, aren't we going to practice? I didn't waste my time for just anything."

"Yeah, let's start."

* * *

**_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,_**  
**_For me to take what's mine, until the end of time_**

Dean's attitude that night was something I had never seen before. He would usually put me on a pedestal and he wouldn't let anyone or anything harm me. I knew that he loved me, but he was too possessive. Well, the only time he was ever possessive was that night.

**_We were more than friends, before the story ends_**  
**_And I will take what's mine, _**  
**_create what God would never design_**

In the beginning of our relationship, we were inseparable. We weren't like what those stupid romantic movies made relationships like. I never thought that we were soul mates or anything, but I really loved him. To see him angry surprised me; we were almost always happy around each other.

**_Our love had been so strong for far too long,_**  
**_I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,_**  
**_Before all possibilities came true,_**  
**_I took all possibility from you_**

Maybe he had a sneaking suspicion for a long time because I was so nice to him. When he heard that I was cheating on him with Fandango, he probably acted upon it in a way he only knew; violence. I knew that when he was growing up, he was taught that violence is the only way to deal with his problems.

While uncontrollably dancing to the song, I heard a knock on the front door of my house. "Who is it?" I shouted after pausing the music.

"It's Fandango! Open the door!" I walked over to the door slowly to give me enough time to think of why he was at my house at ten at night. He could have been there to talk about work, but I doubted it; both of us tried to avoid talking to each other as much as possible. However, that was the only logical reason. If there was anything else, it would have been completely stupid, or something noticeably odd. But I would later find out that I was in for a huge surprise.

I opened the door, looking at his expression to give me a clue about what he wanted. "Umm…hi," I greeted awkwardly.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded and stepped aside so he could enter. "Why are you here?" I asked after shutting the door.

He shrugged and sat down on the couch. "I don't know. Just pretend that I'm not here."

I followed what he said and turned back on the music. I went into the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator to see if there was anything in there for me to cook for the next day.

I turned around and saw Fandango, causing me to jump. "Don't do that, you dick." What he did after that was nothing short of surprising. His lips crashed against mine, but I pulled away quickly, letting him see the look of disgust on my face. "What the fuck was that?"

"You can't tell me that you didn't feel the chemistry when we were dancing together," he said while holding up his hands in defense.

"Well, I didn't; because I love someone else." That was something that I didn't mean to say; I never thought that I was capable of those feelings during that time. After everything that went down with Dean and I, it wasn't hard not to throw those feelings out of the window every time I got the early signs. But something about this particular person was intoxicating. I couldn't simply tell myself that I didn't have those feelings; it was too hard to convince myself. Everything that he did made me want him even more than I did in the beginning.

**_Almost laughed myself to tears,_**  
**_Conjuring her deepest fears_**

I stared at him, waiting to see how he would react to me loving someone else. He took up knife that was on the counter just a few inches away from him and stared at it for a few minutes.

**_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times, I can't believe it_**

The knife found its way into my right arm, causing me to scream out in pain. "Why did you do that?" I asked while staring down at my bleeding arm."

"Because, you don't have any idea how long I've loved you? When we were dancing, I finally thought that I could have asked you out. To hear that you love someone other than me makes me pissed. Now, I have to take my anger out on _someone_ and you seem to be the best person for me to do it on." I tried to run away from him, but he pulled me back by the same arm that he had ripped open. "Don't leave me here, Kylie. I love you." All of a sudden my shirt was ripped off my body, and I pushed down to the ground while trying to shield my chest from the knife.

* * *

I woke up about fifteen hour later. On the floor were all my clothes torn. I could barely move, as every limb on my body had been stabbed multiple times.

The door was left open, allowing anyone to come in. My life wasn't a fairytale, obviously, so I expected Fandango or a robber to come in the house to kill me like I wished they would.

My wrestling career was on hold; I couldn't fly around the ring like I used to. All that I worked hard for could have been easily pulled from under my feet.

The sad part about the whole thing was all the thoughts of Dean were in my head while he was doing it. I couldn't stop thinking about it; as much as I loved Dean, the past couldn't be changed, no matter what he did. We couldn't ever have a healthy relationship.

Fandango came into the house holding the same knife that he stabbed me with. "Good afternoon, Kylie." I didn't answer, so he punched me. "I said, good afternoon, Kylie."

"Good afternoon," I said. I was angry, obviously, but I did a good job hiding it. He knelt next to me and kissed me. I had no choice but to stay. As if life wasn't bad enough already, Dean came in during the middle of our kiss with Paige.

"I thought that we could talk about this, but I can see that you're busy." He left, but Paige stayed; she knew that I would have never kissed him and that something was odd. Her eyes moved to the bloody carpet, and then she gasped and ran to get Dean. Unfortunately, he didn't want to listen to anybody, so he left.

Paige came back in, and she looked like she was ready to fight. "I called the police, and they're on their way." She thought that he would move away from me, but he stayed, giving me an evil grin. "Get away from her."

He stabbed me one more time, and then Paige jumped on his back, buying me a bit of time. I still couldn't move, so it really didn't make much sense, but she didn't know that. "Paige, I can't move," I said slowly. She hopped off of his back then came over to me to help. "No, don't let him get any time to recover!" I shouted when I saw him going over to her with a knife. Just as he was about to jam the knife into her head, the police came and took him away. Another one came and took Paige and I to the hospital. Although he was gone, my life would never be the same again. At that point, I knew that I couldn't wrestle again, and all that hard work was for nothing. But it wasn't like I was expecting anything good to come out of the situation. Like I said before, life wasn't a fairytale; it was just life and nothing more.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital a couple of hours later. The sound of the rain beating against the roof of the building soothed me a bit, but not completely. I gained a little movement in my upper arm, and that was about it. Everything else was completely immobile.

Dean came in holding a piece of paper. He sat down next to my bed and handed it to me. "I had it for over a year now, and I'm giving it to you. The last part is what I added a few hours ago."

_I'm a huge asshole. I hurt the only person that gave a damn about me because of some stupid rumor that I would have most likely find out was false in a couple more days. Kylie wasn't the most beautiful person in the world, I'll admit it, but every time I'm around her, I feel like I should tell her that I love her. We've been dating for eight months, and I've never told her that I loved her. However, she's told me countless of times. Why didn't I think about that before I did that to her? Oh, right, because every time I drink, I turn into an even more violent person. I really hope that she talks to me in the future._

_Wow, a year later and I'm _still _an asshole. Assuming things got me in trouble again. If Paige hadn't called me out on my crap, I probably would have been in a bar trying to drown the pain with a few beers. I wonder what life would be like if I didn't always think of the worst. Maybe Kylie and I would still be together, possibly married. Well, not married; she's not exactly the one who would waste her breath on marriage, especially with me. Wait, if I claim to know her so well, why would I think that she was dating Fandango? She fucking hates that dancing asshole! My damn screw up almost cost the girl her life. If I tell her that I love her, she probably would just laugh in my face, like everyone does these days. _

I turned to him, trying to hold back the tears. "Dean, you know that things can't go back to the way they were, right?"

He nodded and put his hand on my arm lightly. "I know, but I want to try again. You don't have to forget that night, because I know how much it hurt. Hell, I would use it against myself everyday if I could. Can you please just give me one more chance? If I make any mistakes, I want you to throw me out of your life forever."

It was something that I wanted for a long time, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for it. I mean, I had gotten raped for the second time by someone else, but I kept seeing his face. However, I loved him, and I had no idea why. Any other person would hate him until they died, but something kept me from doing so. I needed to give him a chance, and that was my final decision. "This wasn't an easy choice, but okay. I'll give you one more shot."

He smiled and gave me a peck on my lips. "I love you, Kylie."

* * *

**A/N: **I have no idea how I got this done in two days, but I did. So…that's it. Wait! Next week will be for LexiC101. Okay, NOW that's it.


	5. Chapter 4: LexiC101

**Disclaimer: **Guess who's doing it today. Mmmhmm, that's right. CM Punk!

Punk: The torture...

Me: You should be honored!

Punk: -sigh- Okay, Amanda. Let's get this over with.

Me: Nope, we can't do that yet. I need a joke.

Punk: Amanda is a weirdo. Now, on to the disclaimer. Carson belongs to LexiC101, and WWE Superstars belong to themselves. Happy?

Me: Nope...

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. My computer's been acting up, and I had to write over EVERYTHING. Oh, and I'm not going to take anymore after the fifteenth one. I'll let everyone now in the summary, so look out for that.

* * *

**#4: **LexiC101

* * *

A few months ago, I worked for the WWE as a photographer. Vince gave me an assignment to take pictures of Dean Ambrose with his United States Championship. Normally, I worked with the faces, so I was slightly upset that my schedule was suddenly changed. After all, most of my friends were faces, and I barely get to see them since their traveling most of the time.

Before I could start taking pictures of him, I needed to know his on and off-screen personality. Truth be told, I never paid much attention to wrestling, or any other sports for that matter. I was, however, capable of capturing big guys on camera in a way that best suited them. Anyway, I guess that's why they hired me in the first place.

I felt someone lift me off the ground, so I looked at the person's hand. The tattoo of my birthday on his arm told me who he was. "Austin? I said you can't be here," I whispered so Vince wouldn't hear me. Usually when anyone left his office, he would hang around near the door for some reason. I know because I said something about his hair, and I didn't put him in the brightest of lights, so I lost the opportunity to take all the pictures for WWE Magazine.

He kissed my cheek then put me down. "I'm sorry, Carson. I just needed to talk to you," he replied.

It was normal for him to show up at work without me asking Vince, and it got to the point where everyone expected him to be there. However, I wanted to be the best employee ever, and that wasn't going to turn out very good if he was there. "I love you, but a phone call would've worked well for both of us."

He pretended to be sad then turned around. "My babe doesn't me to see her face," he fake sobbed. "But I don't care, because I can just turn around and stick my face in hers with or without her permission."

I jumped on his back so he wouldn't kiss me, even though I wanted him to. "How are you going to do that, now?"

Before he could respond, Dean came along and rolled his eyes. "Get a room," he said in disgust.

I jumped off Austin's back and kissed him. "I really need to talk to him. I was on my way to meet him before you came, anyway." I walked away, not letting him get another word out.

It completely slipped my mind that he needed to tell me something, but it was too late by the time I remembered. Oh, well, I guessed that it could wait. "Dean," I said when I finally caught up to him. "We need to talk."

He turned around then rolled his eyes. I could already tell that we were going to have a problem, but I had to try my best to keep it behind me. "What? And make it quick; I have a match in a few minutes."

It was becoming difficult to not say anything bad. I didn't understand what his problem with me was; we barely knew each other. "Well, Vince just told me that you have a photo shoot, and I'll be the photographer. We'll start tomorrow, because I have a lot of work to do today, but I really want to get to know you better."

Before responding, he put his hand on my shoulder, which confused me a bit. "My real name is Jon, and I hate people like you. That's pretty much all you need to know."

"Well, good to know." Working with him was going to be _a lot _of fun…

* * *

I stood inside the studio, waiting for Kaitlyn to show up. I had tons of fun with her, and she was my best friend, but she'd been avoiding me for a while. I understood how hard life on the road was, so I didn't really think it had anything to do with me.

I went back inside the studio because it was getting late. My plans for that day weren't going as I expected; normally, everything went according to planned, especially with Kaitlyn, but she was three hours late. Like I stated before, I understood how hard life on the road was. "Hey, Kait," I greeted.

She shot back a weak smile before waving. "Hi." It looked like something scared her; her face was as white as a ghost, but, I put it behind me, since we were already late.

I waited for her to fix herself before proceeding to take the pictures. The place was abnormally quiet, and it puzzled me how she went for the very talkative, fun girl, to how she was acting at that moment. Oh, well, I couldn't read her mind.

* * *

My phone rang as I snapped the last photo of Kaitlyn. The caller ID said that it was Austin, so I put down my camera and answered. "Hey, babe."

"_Hey, are you done taking pictures? I really need to tell you something." _ Again, I forgot about that. It seemed as though I needed to write everything he said to me.

"You called just in time; I just finished and I'll be home in a few minutes."

I heard him chuckle before he responded. "_I bet you will. By the way, I want you to tell Kaitlyn to come over. The thing I need to tell you will involve her, so I hope you can contact her_."

My eyes moved over to her and she shifted awkwardly. "She's right here, as a matter of fact. Do you want to talk to her?"

"_No, I just want to talk to both of you face-to-face."_

"Okay, so you later." I hung up the phone and turned my attention back to Kaitlyn. "Do you want to come to my house?" I asked. She shook her head then bolted through the door. That was odd, to say the least.

* * *

I walked into the house, expecting to see Austin sitting on the couch watching TV as always. But I instead saw candles everywhere and him lying on the floor with a velvet box on his chest. "Are you going to…?"

"Yep. But before I ask, I need to tell you something. Is Kaitlyn here?"

"No, but what were you going to tell me?" I sat down next to him then ran my hand through his hair.

"I really needed to tell you this before I proposed. A few years ago when you started working for WWE, I had an affair Kaitlyn." I didn't say anything because I wanted to hear the full story before I murdered him. "Before you get mad, today I told her that I didn't want to continue because I loved you more than her, and I wanted to marry you. I wanted her here so she could come clean, too."

I got up and went into my room. But before I could slam the door, I had something to say to him. "You obviously don't love me if you cheated on me. You had a choice to stop before it got anywhere, but you decided to keep it going for two years. By the way, I want you out of her tomorrow."

* * *

I woke up late in the afternoon feeling terrible. There was a frown on my face when I realized Austin actually left. That was involuntary, since our breakup was still fresh. Well, I was only twenty-two, so I guessed that other people would've come along. But, that only happened in movies, so I really didn't anticipate it.

Wait, late in the afternoon meant that I was _really _late for work. The studio wasn't set up, and I was almost sure that Dean was waiting for me. So much for getting to know him. I probably wouldn't have liked him that much anyway, so there was no big loss there. But, I might have lost my job.

There was a knock on the door as I was taking off my shirt. I didn't care who it was, so I just opened it. "Nice bra," Dean said. I quickly covered myself when I heard his voice. "Don't worry about it; I've seen plenty of those before."

My face was a bright shade of red by the time I found a shirt laying on the floor nearby. "How do you know where I live?" I finally asked. He let himself inside the house then took up my phone. "What are you doing?"

"I was just checking to see if you got any of my messages. And, you did. Is there any reason that I had to come all the way here just to get you to take a couple of pictures?" I grabbed my phone out of his hand then looked at all the messages. I hated to admit it, but it was actually funny to get him mad. "This isn't funny, Carson."

I remembered something else that I probably should have asked him instead of laughing. "How did you get my address and name? Are you stalking me or something?"

He chuckled then patted me on my head. "Not in a million years, Princess; I have no interest in you. Anyway, Kaitlyn gave me your number a long time ago so you could fix my hair or something, but I never called you, since you seemed stuck-up. However, when you had me waiting outside that studio for three hours, I decided to contact you. Then I got upset and found out where you lived you're your boyfriend, who was at WWE Headquarters for some reason."

I sighed when after he finished then sat down on the couch. "Well, Kaitlyn's not my friend, and I don't have a boyfriend anymore. So, I guess that's why I was late. But, now that I'm awake, we can start with the pictures."

* * *

"Okay, we have to take seven more. I think I want you to look emotionless for these instead of angry," I said as I wiped away the tears that fell out of my eyes. Getting over Austin was harder than I expected, and it was getting in the way of work.

"I get that we're late and everything, but can't I take a break. This place is too hot," he complained while taking off his shirt. "And this stupid ring gear isn't helping, either."

I stared at his chest while he was waiting for me to answer him. It was all sweaty, which kind of made me…happy. His personality wasn't the best, but he made up for it with his body.

"Uhh, you do realize that I have eyes, right?" I ignored him and continued. "I guess this is my opportunity, then." He walked over to me and pressed his lips against mine. That didn't take long…

* * *

A few weeks later, I got really sick while taking pictures of Daniel Bryan. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and continued taking the pictures. A couple of minutes later, I started puking my guts out in the garbage again. "I think I just have the flu or something. Don't worry about it."

He shrugged and continued posing. "I don't know, you sound like a pregnant woman to me."

Pregnant? I was only twenty-two, so I didn't expect any children. But, it was possible, no matter what my age was. I just didn't want it to happen so soon. "I bet I do, Daniel. I bet I do."

Dean came into the room then tapped my shoulder. "Uhh, I'm sorry for avoiding you for the past few weeks," he said, trying to look at anything but me. "We can forget anything happened, right?"

Well, I didn't like him that much, anyway. But, I needed to tell him something before he left. "I think I'm pregnant, Dean," I whispered.

His eyes grew wide, and then he looked at my stomach. "HOLY SHI—" He stopped himself from talking after he realized that Daniel was in the room still. "Are you implying that I'm the father?"

"Nope, I just said that I _think_ that I'm pregnant. I'm implying that I don't know yet. I'll take a test when I get home, and I might call you when I call you; it depends on my mood when I find out." He ran his hand through is hair and shook his head. "If I am, I'll understand if you don't want to be the dad. I guess you're too young to even think about babies."

Without another word, he left the studio and left me wondering if he would want to be the father or not.

* * *

I got home a few hours later than I was supposed to. It had nothing to do with work, actually; I just wanted to hold off taking the pregnancy test a little longer. "Well, Carson, I guess tonight is the night," I said while opening the door.

I set down the bags on the floor then looked at the instructions for the test. It seemed pretty straight-forward, there was nothing too complicated about it.

After five minutes, I checked it, and it said that I was pregnant. I expected it, but I didn't want it to be true. That was the only time I wanted to prove myself wrong. I didn't want to be pregnant; I was too young, and the two people who could be the father probably wouldn't want to be the father.

I took out my phone to call Dean, just to let him know like I said I would. "Hey, Dean. I just took the test, and I'm pregnant." I was just about ready to hang up the phone, since I didn't expect him to reply, but when I heard his voice, I put my phone back up to my ear. "What did you say?"

"_I asked if I could come over. I just think that I need to see you._"

"Sure, I guess so." I hung up the phone that time, and then walked around the house to think of how it would look with a child running around the place. I really wasn't prepared to have a baby, but ninety percent of mothers aren't. Everything was so difficult.

Fifteen minutes later, he knocked on the door. As soon as I opened it, his arms reached out to my neck and he pulled me in for a kiss. It felt different from the first time we kissed; it felt more passionate, like he actually wanted me.

He pulled away, smiling at my stomach. "I know we started off and the wrong foot, but that was only because I was trying to push you away, so you wouldn't know my real feelings. Now that you're pregnant, I guess I can let you know how I feel. It's not love, but I think it will be sooner or later. For now, I'm just going to say that I'll be there for you."

"Dean, I'll be there for you, too."

* * *

**A/N:** I guess that's it. Again, sorry for taking so long. So, the next one-shot will be for ShieldWWEFreak.


	6. Chapter 5: ShieldWWEFreak

**Disclaimer:** Cody Rhodes: I feel odd.

Me: That's because I shaved off your mustache.

Cody: WHAT? You bitch!

Me: It's just a damn mustache. But anyway, you need to do a disclaimer; I need to start writing the story.

Cody: Before I begin, you owe me a new mustache. Okay, MiraJane Godard belongs to ShieldWWEFreak. WWE Superstars belong to themselves, thank God. Oh, MJ's theme song is Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold, and that doesn't belong to Amanda. Was that good enough?

Me: Wait, define mustache.

Cody: Why did they stick me with this idiot?

* * *

**Story Notes:** Okay, WWE probably would never have matches like the ones in this, but again, this is fiction.

* * *

**#5:** ShieldWWEFreak

* * *

It was a year after I left before. I missed every second of it. The people chanting my name over and over was addictive. However, there was a downside to everything, no matter how ideal it seemed to be. But, my downside seemed to be perfect.

I'd been in and out of the WWE, since I wasn't getting the story lines that best suited me; they were giving me characters that depicted me as a girly type of person, and I refused to be part of the failing Divas Division. Anyway, after Vince realized that he could make even more money if he pushed the Diva's, he called me up and guaranteed that I wouldn't have to act like brainless blonde; instead I would be the hardcore person that I enjoyed a little too much.

My first match since returning was going to be the first match of the night, and it was against my longtime best friend AJ Lee. I've known her since Junior High when my family decided to stop moving basically every two months. She was the only person who didn't pick on me because of my decision to be who I am.

I stood near the curtain, waiting for my theme song to play. I was a little uneasy, but not anxious enough that I was shaking. Then again, anyone would be nervous if they were wrestling in front of millions of people.

Before I could go out, my old friend from the Indies tapped me on my shoulder. And when I say he was my friend, I actually mean that we didn't get along too well. "What do you want, Mox?"

He shook his head, refusing to be addressed by his preceding ring name. "Ambrose," he corrected.

_NIGHTMARE! Now your nightmare comes to life…_

I jumped when I heard my theme song blare through the speakers. Before I went out, I turned my attention back to Jon. "Look at my match to see what extreme looks like." That was our longtime rivalry. It started when I decided to slice up myself during a match to seem crazy, and he didn't think it was edgy enough. So, we normally tried to out crazy each other. I would proudly boast that I failed to do so most of the time. Hey, at least he was probably suffering more than me.

I blew through the curtain, the smile never leaving my face as the crowd cheered for me. The adrenaline pumped through my body while I stood at the ramp, looking at every person in attendance. "This match is scheduled for one-fall. Making her way to the ring, from Salt Lake City, Utah, MJ!"

After Justin Roberts introduced me, I made my way down to the ring in a Lita-esque manner. I leaped up to the apron and went in by jumping over the top rope. I changed my behavior a lot since returning; I had way more energy, and I loved it.

While in the center of the ring, my music died down and it was replaced with AJ's. "And her opponent, from Union City, New Jersey, she is the current Diva's Champion, AJ Lee!" I leaned against the rope, looking as aggravated as I possibly could as she skipped around the ring.

When she finally got in, we got in each other's faces. The bell rang, and we began the best match I had in my life.

She slapped me, causing my head to snap to the side. I gave her a sadistic smile and pulled her in for an embrace. While she was screaming for the referee to help her, I moved my hand up to her hair, pulling it until the referee counted to two.

I began my onslaught by jumping on her, sending her down, and punching her face until I saw some blood. Well, until my whole fist was drenched in blood, actually. I pinned her in a failing effort, but I pulled her up and gave her a short-arm clothesline, which she sold flawlessly.

She got up in a seated position, so I attempted to kick her in the face, but she grabbed my foot and whipped me across the ring. My skull hit the mat really hard, but I shrugged it off and let her continue to beat the living crap out of me. Then, there was the crazy part of the match when she went outside of the ring and grabbed a chair. By the time she came back, I was halfway to my feet. The chair hit me on back, sending me back down and ending the match by disqualification.

Layla came down to the ring and picked me up off the ground to hold me back in case I gained enough vigor to protect myself. Before AJ could strike me yet again, she dropped the chair and went back outside the ring to look for a ladder. She drove it in my belly three times and then asked Layla to throw me down. They stomped on me until Kaitlyn came down to assist me.

After she attacked AJ, Layla went to save her, which gave me enough time to recuperate. I went out of the ring for my signature weapon: a steel pipe wrapped in barbed wire. I went behind AJ and caught her on her back, sending her down. I did the same to Layla and continued on her for more than five minutes, while Kaitlyn damn near killed AJ by hitting her continually with a trash can.

Before we got to do anymore damage, Brad Maddox came out. "Ladies, relax. If you really want to murder each other, you will have to do it Sunday at Night of Champions in…a No Disqualification Fatal Four-Way match."

I grabbed mic from Justin Roberts then looked at the Diva's Title. "Well, Brad, you made the match. You can't back out now. None of you can" I dropped my mic, and looked at Kaitlyn, who pretended to seem less than eager about me being so arrogant.

They cut to commercial so everyone could go backstage. When we did, we were all greeted with applause. Of course, the word 'people' didn't pertain to Jon. He was the first person I went over to, just so I could taunt him. "Was that crazy enough, Mox?"

He chuckled them patted the top of my head. "That wasn't even close to what I can do. Just wait…at Night of Champions, I have a steel cage match with Big Show, and it's going to be crazier than that stupid stuff you did out there."

I smirked then walked away to the locker room. I flung open the door, but it seemed like people were talking about me, since everyone was staring like I did something horrendous. "What?" I asked before going over to my bags. Summer Rae came from behind, a scowl on her face and her arms folded across her chest. "Can I help you?"

"We all know how Vince allowed you to pull that stunt out there." I had no idea what she was talking about, but I could tell that it wasn't something commendable.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say." She laughed then put her hand in my face, which I didn't enjoy too much. But, I wasn't in the mood to be suspended or fired, considering the fact that I was finally where I wanted to be.

"You're sleeping with Ambrose, we all know it."

That wasn't even close to possible. I never despised him, but I didn't exactly adore him, either. "So, just because I impacted the Divas Division, I'm sleeping with someone? What if I worked my ass off like people used to? Can't that happen anymore?"

AJ came into the locker room and patted me on my shoulder. "Next time, warn me when you're going to hit me with a steel pipe covered in barbwire." After a while, she noticed Summer and I having a staring competition. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, I'm getting laid," I said, my eyes still placed on Summer. "And by Jon, of all people. Also, isn't that how you achieved your job?" All the Divas gasped at my question, causing a smirk to creep up on my face.

I didn't feel the need to stay there any longer, so I pushed my way past her then got out of the locker room. The first face I saw was Jon's mainly because he was staring right at me. "Would this be classified as stalking?"

Normally, he would just shoot back with something insulting, but he instead walked over to me and pinned me against the wall, our faces too close to each other than I was comfortable with. That wasn't at all expected, but from my experiences with him in CZW, he would sometimes behave erratically. The funny thing was I actually wanted things to go further. Wait...what?

Summer Rae emerged from the locker room like the sneaky little bitch was and took a picture. "I knew it!"

After she shoved her phone in the face of anyone passing by, a smirk came across Jon's lips and he walked away, not saying or looking at anyone. "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

If had a nickel for every time I had sat up at night thinking of _very _explicit things about Jon, I'd have…five cents, actually. While I'd love to say that I didn't feel weird at all, and that we were meant to be together, I really can't; we never got along too well, and I didn't think that we would. Ever.

"MJ!" I heard someone yell, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw AJ standing near the Superstars' locker room with her phone in hand. "Get over here!"

I jogged over to her, but by the look on her face, the only thing I was going to hear was something awful. "What is it?"

She stuck her phone in my face and it had text messages between her and Punk. "Jon said some things about you last night, the majority of them extremely...alarming?"

took the phone from her, finding it disturbing already that Jon would talk about me.

_Yeah, I guess that she pissed him off and she didn't know. After their little interface, he came into the locker room last night and started throwing out everything out of his bag. __**-Punk**_

_How do you she pissed him off? What if he just had a terrible day? __**-AJ**_

_You'll change your mind after you hear what he was saying. After throwing out all his shit, he said MJ needs to shove a knife down her throat. __**-Punk**_

_Whoa... __**-AJ**_

I stared at the phone wide-eyed. I didn't even know what I did to make him that distraught. A little harmless teasing didn't count, since it never seemed to get to him before. "What do you think I did?"

She shrugged and took her phone away from me. "You've known him the longest, I thought you'd know."

Even I didn't know what was wrong with him. After all the years we've known each other, I still didn't know. "Well, I guess it's one of the several weird things about him."

"Actually," she started, pointing to the locker room door. "He wants to talk to you. Maybe he wants to terrorize you or something. But, he's in there right now, and he keeps telling everyone that he wants to talk to you instead of just looking for you."

I sighed then knocked on the door, thinking I had nothing else left to lose. "Jon is such a damn idiot…" Fandango opened the door and smiled at me. I almost felt like laughing, since his character was just about parallel to my old one. "I'm looking for Jon."

He looked back inside and signaled for him to go over to me. Soon enough, Jon came out, holding a knife. Dear God… "What?" he said resentfully. "I don't want to see you."

I really wanted to slap him at that point. I knew that he wanted to talk to me; he had a tell when he was lying. I'd picked that a long time ago. "Jon, you told almost every person you know that you want to talk to me. Why is it that when the opportunity to do it came, you're acting like a bitch?"

"You really want to know why I'm acting like a bitch? Some things are better left unsaid; I've learned that, MJ. But with you, it's like I want to tell you, but you constantly push me away, and I don't tell you in the end. It eats me from the inside out and I'm sure you don't even care."He shut the door in my face, leaving me dumb-founded.

I really wasn't sure what he was talking about; this behavior was rather new to me. But, what could tell his that I did something to him, and it upset him. I just didn't know what. I guessed that it was for me to find out.

I made my way back to the Divas locker room, only to find that my bags had been damaged. Summer Rae. I had a hunch that she had something to do with it. The leading evidence was the word 'whore' written on my bag. "Holy fuck…" I said under my breath.

If she wanted to go that course, then so be it.

After I found her bags, I threw everything out in the shower. Then I scribbled the word 'bitch' on her bag. Payback's a bitch, right?

Just as I was about to leave, Summer came in, an enormous grin on her face. As soon as she saw me, the smile was replaced with a frown, while the frown I'd been sporting earlier turned into a smile. "Have a great night, Summer," I said as I pushed past her. The ending of all of this? Fully worth it.

* * *

There are always moments when I want to shove a tree up Vince's ass.

So, Summer Rae is an absolute liar. Vince said I had to get "injured" at Night of Champions because I was being aggressive towards my co-workers. Apparently, I attacked her and said that she slept her way to the top before I trashed her bags in front of her. Why do the brain-dead girls always get their way?

I stormed out of Vince's office, hoping that I would be able to do precisely what Summer said to him for real. See, that was another reason I left; the people who look better than me get to do whatever they wanted just because they're easier on the eyes.

Jon came from behind me, scaring the hell out of me in the process. "Don't do that again," I said as I clutched my chest.

Instead of responding, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the locker rooms. He banged on the door then turned to face me. "Tell them that we're together."

My perplexed expression gave my thoughts away, but he undoubtedly didn't care what I thought about his plan. "Why?"

"Because we are." I wasn't aware of it, but I didn't have much time to process the whole thing; the door opened and Jon placed a light kiss on my lips. "See you later, babe," he said before walking away.

I stood in front of the door, utterly incredulous at his actions. The Jon that I knew years before, the same one that declined to touch me on numerous events, kissed me, and it was actually in front of people! Maybe it had something to do with our chat by the Superstars' locker room…

"What was that?" AJ asked, finally adding some loudness to the muted locker room. "Did he just kiss you and call you babe?"

Summer came in front of me then laughed. "See, you sleep your way to the top. Everyone here knows it now. I have a picture of you two close, and that thing you just did didn't help you at all."

If I wasn't already in trouble for being hostile her teeth would've been taking a voyage down her throat. "You are incredibly infuriating, I hope you know that." I went further into the locker room to search for my bags that I thank God wasn't in the condition it was the last time I left it.

I sat down next to AJ, hoping that she would help me with my situation. "Okay, what happened?" she asked almost instantaneously.

"I don't know, he just said to tell everyone that we're together, and then he kissed me." She shook her head and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Did he say anything to Punk?"

"Surprisingly, no. But I think he has a crush on you, and he doing this in an extremely disturbing way." I thought her logic was incorrect, but I didn't tell her that. I mean, would Jon have a crush on me? He never liked me that much, and I simply reciprocated those feelings. "Oh, don't look at any of the Divas in here; I think laser beams will shoot out of their eyes if you do." I giggled and took my phone out of my bag after it vibrated.

Holy Christ…

_Dean Ambrose and Returning WWE Diva MJ Spotted Together Backstage Being Close_

The bitch sent out the picture! We weren't together, and I didn't plan on getting together with him. So, I can't even have privacy backstage?

I scrolled down to look at the comment, and most of them were thinking in the way that Summer did.

_So THAT's the reason she returned, and with an edgier gimmick. Well, I know what someone's been doing in her hotel room every night…_

"Why won't people get that Jon and I aren't banging each other?" I accidentally said out loud. Everyone stared at me, so I left, hoping to find Jon and tell him stop acting the way he was.

Everyone was still staring at me when I went out. I guessed that the reports got around, unfortunately.

"I saw it coming, actually," Dolph Ziggler said, coming towards me. "You two always had this kind of…quality."

I doubted that; the majority of our exchanges weren't in any way pleasant or affectionate at all, so I never saw it coming. "Where is he?" I asked.

He turned around and pointed to the locker room. "He's in there."

I thanked him then made my way to the locker room. I knocked on the door then Jon opened it, a scowl on his face. "You heard, didn't you?" He shrugged, but I knew that he heard; practically the entire roster knew. "Look, I don't want you to kiss me, hug me, or even look at me."

"Wait, we're breaking up?" I actually wanted to shove a knife down his throat. Something was wrong with him, I knew that, but I needed to figure out what caused him to act that way.

"We were never a pair to begin with!" Hurt spread across his face after those words left my mouth, and I felt kind of guilty. "Where did you get the idea that we're together?" I asked in a more subtle tone.

"I just…I don't know. I woke up and said that you're my girlfriend for some reason. But I guess it was pleasant to think that we were together." His eyes widened after he realized what he said. "I never said that, pretend I never said that."

He actually thought that it was pleasant? I really wanted to know what kind of evil spell someone put him under. "Okay, then…but what were you talking about when you said I was pushing you away?"

He scratched his head and stared up at me. "I'd rather not say it right now."

If I could have read his mind, I would. Wait, explicit thought…what was wrong with me?

* * *

A few days after my interaction with Jon, I noticed him reverting back to his old self. I didn't know what to think of it; I actually kind of like the Jon that was way more odd.

He'd been around Summer too much for my liking. They kept touching and kissing each other. It felt really uncomfortable to see them, especially considering that Jon was once my "boyfriend". It was only around the time that we "broke up" that I actually thought of what things would be like if he was my boyfriend. Before, it was just a bit of sexual thoughts here and there, but at that moment, it was more like laughing with each other, things of that nature.

I felt Jon's eyes following me as I walked to the curtain. As much as I wanted him to watch me, I couldn't allow it; if he continued, I would've probably thought he liked me, and then be disappointed when he didn't.

My match with Kaitlyn, Layla, and AJ was in an hour, but I didn't think that I was ready. I already practiced how the whole match with the other girls, and I had it down to near-perfection, but mentally, I had a lot of preparation to do. I just hoped that everything would go a good as it possibly could, and that I wouldn't mess anything up because of my personal life.

Jon came over to me, a smirk across his face. "I hope you don't expect to win this round; a No Disqualification Fatal Four-Way isn't anything compared to being locked in a cage with a giant." I guess he noticed my uneasiness, since he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I want things back to the way they were, like when we would always insult each other."

I couldn't say that I wanted things back to the way they were, and I also couldn't say that I liked him. It was a hard decision, but I had to make it as quickly as possible before he noticed how quiet I was.

"I think...maybe we can, but I can't guarantee that they're going to be exactly the same," I said, turning my face away from him. He didn't say much after that, but he _did_ a lot of things. He started rubbing my shoulders and trailing kisses down my neck while were in front of half the roster, including his girlfriend, who was too busy talking some other people. I honestly didn't want him to stop, but he had to, especially because of how fast rumors were spread. "Are you really going to do this here?"

He shook his head before pulling me to a nearby closet. "We're going to do it here."

* * *

"Do you have any idea what we did?" I asked while putting on my shirt.

"Umm, yeah...we had sex. You were right there, weren't you?" Smart ass... "Anyway, let's pretend that the speech about lets go back to normal happened right after this and not earlier." Without another word, he stormed out of the closet while I stayed to think about the entire thing.

I never once thought that it would actually happen. What I was thinking was only my imagination, and I intended for it to stay that way. Then again, I let it happen, therefore I was to blame, too.

Holy fuck, I only had one minute before my match!

I rushed out of the closet, not caring how terrible I looked. As soon as I got to the curtain, my theme song started to play, and I had a strong feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

I stood in the middle of the ring waiting for the other girls to come out. Soon enough, all the participants of the match were out, Kaitlyn and AJ were having a stare-off while Layla and I were doing the same. The bell rang and it started off with Layla grabbing my hair, punching me a few times. After I started to show some weakness, she pulled me over to the turnbuckle and smashed my face in it.

Wait, I forget to stretch. HOW THE HELL COULD I FORGET TO STRETCH?! I knew something to go wrong...

Layla took me outside of the ring so I wouldn't get back up like I did on Raw. She grabbed my signature weapon, making the crowd boo. She attempted to hit me with it, but I punched in the stomach before she could.

I climbed up on the Spanish announce table, but I felt my ankle tightened a little, but I didn't worry about it that much. When I jumped off, that was when I worried.

I jumped off badly, and I could tell that everyone noticed. My ankle twisted when I did it, and I couldn't stand up properly. That was the worst night to mess up my ankle, especially considering what Kaitlyn had to do.

Just as the audience thought that Kaitlyn was about to help me by kicking Layla's ass, she instead picked up my right leg, the same one that had the bad ankle, and put me in an ankle lock. She was so focused on AJ that she didn't see me jump off the announce table, and she couldn't just switch ankles, since people would realize something was wrong.

She noticed that I was trying to squirm away, so she loosened her grip a bit. "What's wrong?" she cautiously asked so no one would hear her. "Why are you moving so much?"

"My ankle's fucked."

"Do you want me to stop?" As much as I wanted her to stop, I couldn't tell her to; the show must go on, right?

"No, don't stop; the match is soon over," I said, pressing my hands on the floor to try to lessen the pain a little, but it wasn't working.

The bell rang after Layla pinned AJ, capturing the championship. Kaitlyn dropped my leg and went into the ring to raise Layla's hand. I called the referee over, who was in on the plan. Little did he now that my fake injury was actually real. "My leg's really hurt, call the EMTs."

Instead of the EMTs, Jon came out and took me backstage, which seemed especially odd, even for him. "You can thank me later, MJ."

* * *

The doctors said that I sprained my ankle. Great, tell me more amazing news...

Anyway, Jon was shockingly there the whole time, and he was just watching me. I never thought anything of it at the time, but it apparently had some significance.

I felt him put his hand on my shoulder, and I kind of surprised me. There was no doubt that he saw my jump a little. "Relax, it's just me," he said, trying to calm me down. "Anyway, you know how you asked what I meant by you pushing me away?" I nodded, finally excited to receive an answer. "Well, I think I was being stupid before. I said it because I was the one who was preventing myself from telling you...something."

"And that something is?" Surprisingly, I didn't know the answer at that point, but that was simply because I never expected him to do such a thing. It seemed especially out of character, even for him.

"That something is that I kind of like you in that way where I want to...I think you get it by now."

"This is news to me..." Like I said, I didn't expect it, so I didn't know how to respond, and I was pretty sure that I was making him feel bad.

"I'm sure you don't me, so I guess that we could just leave all of this alone."

"I actually feel the same way, but what about Summer?"

"MJ, she has the IQ of a freakin' potato, why would I care?" I felt really comfortable for giggling after he said that, since I normally had the same things about her. "So, are we dating now?"

I nodded and pulled him closer to me. "Sure we are. Let's seal it with a kiss."

He looked at my foot before looking back up at me. "Do you think we can seal it with something else despite your foot?"

"Haha, I don't think so."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I've been in the hospital for a few days. My ribs were broken, and I got stabbed because someone broke into my house...again. Also, I have a lot of repairs to do, so I might not update on time. So, the next one will be for ChicagoChaingang, and it's a song fic. Song: Problem by Natalia Kills.


End file.
